


I Like You Two A Lot

by sabswrites



Series: Down For The Count [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (very very slight), F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, double dates, general cuteness, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabswrites/pseuds/sabswrites
Summary: Eliza and Maria embark upon a double date with Alex and John and dorky fluff ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two to my "Down For The Count" series! This can be read on it's own, but if you like, please consider reading part one "That Girl Is Mine." Thanks so so much for reading!

“Maria!” Eliza’s bubbly voice chimed from across the apartment. She was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror, placing the finishing touches on her lipstick. “Are you ready yet?”

 

“Babe, we’ve got like forty-five minutes. Chill,” Maria groaned. 

 

Maria was lying on her couch, her hair and makeup virtually flawless, yet she was clad in only a pair of baggy, grey, sweatpants bearing the name ‘New York Academy of Art’ down the right leg, and a maroon tank top. Her feet, however, were covered in quite fancy looking black pumps, with perfect bows fastening the sides together.

 

Eliza stepped away from the mirror, lipstick still in hand, and walked towards where Maria lay. Her blue, chiffon dress brushed across her kneecaps, and her matching heeled oxfords clicked across the wooden floor as she moved swiftly. Her brunette hair was half up in a braided crown, and the rest hung loosely down her shoulders. As she approached the sofa where Maria lay, tapping away on her phone, she crossed her arms and look down with scrutiny.

 

“You don’t expect to wear that to dinner do you?” She asked. The question was sarcastic, but knowing Maria, Eliza was remained wary of the possibility that she would contend her current outfit choice.

 

“I look hot don’t I?” Maria replied indignantly.

 

Eliza rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the grin that crept across her face. “Maria! I came here early to get ready with you, and when I got here you already had finished your hair and makeup. You then proceeded to lay face down on the couch in your pajamas, and you haven't moved since. ”

 

“Okay… but do I look hot?”

 

“Maria!”

 

Maria groaned as she reluctantly looked up from her phone. “Well, Lizzie, I’m sorry if I’m not exactly thrilled about going out to dinner with your ex-boyfriend.” 

 

Eliza brought her hands to her hips as she sighed. “I've told you a hundred times, it won’t be that weird! He’s bringing his boyfriend too!”

 

“You know what, Eliza! You’re right! What could possibly be less weird than dinner with your ex-boyfriend _and_ the dude he left you for!”

 

Eliza opened her mouth to reply, pursed her lips for a moment, and then opened it again. “Well, personally I’m grateful that he broke up with me. Otherwise, I would have never met you.” She hoped Maria would ignore the fact that she said this tone of superiority to hide the utter sappiness of the statement.

 

Maria snorted as she stood up and placed a feathery kiss on Eliza’s cheek. “You are so cheesy it’s disgusting,” she whispered as she turned towards her bedroom to get dressed. Eliza felt herself blush furiously. 

 

A couple minutes later, Maria’s voice echoed down the hall. “LIZZIE! COME HELP ME ZIP THIS STUPID FUCKING DRESS UP PLEASE!”

 

Eliza chuckled to herself and made the short journey from Maria’s tiny living room to her bedroom within the recess in the wall. Maria’s apartment was much smaller than the one that Eliza shared with her sisters. It was just big enough for one person, and became rather cramped on the nights Eliza spent there. If it wasn’t for the constant teasing they endured from Angelica and Peggy, the two would have opted to stay at their place most nights. However, most sleepovers at the Schuyler abode were met with obnoxious kissy noise imitations and diatribes of “Eliza and Maria sitting in a tree!”

 

Eliza walked into Maria’s bedroom to find her lying stomach down on her unmade bed, testing filters on snapchat. "I can't believe how rarely they make the star crown filter available, this is a crime honestly. How am I supposed to maintain my selfie game like this?"

 

“You do a fine job with the puppy filter, babe,” Eliza said with a shake of her head. 

 

“Easy for you to say you basic flower crown bitch,"

 

“I like that flower crown. Now come here and let me do you up,” Eliza replied as she extended her hand.

 

Maria grabbed her hand, but instead of pulling herself up, she pulled Eliza down to join her on the bed. “How about I do _you_ up,” she purred as she pressed kisses to her neck. 

 

“Maria, seriously!” Eliza managed between giggles. “We can’t be late!”

 

“Why not?” Maria breathed.

 

“We made plans for a specific time, and it’s rude to keep people waiting!” Eliza then sat up, pulling Maria up with her by the arms. 

 

“Lame.” Maria stood up and brushed off the front of her dress. It was made from a crimson, velvety material, and was covered by a layer of a flowery, black lace. “Are you going to help me zip this thing up or just keep staring?” She asked with an arched eyebrow at Eliza’s wide-eyed gaze. 

 

Eliza shook her head a bit and reacquainted herself with reality. She stepped behind Maria and slowly raised the zipper. She then brought her hands down to Maria's waist and pressed a gentle kiss on her neck, Maria turned around to look at her brightly. As she gaped at Maria’s brilliant smile, Eliza found herself leaning in and capturing her lips.

 

Maybe they could be a little late.

 

-

 

“Alleexxxx! Help me with my tieeee!”

 

John’s voice reverberated through the hallway and into Alex’s ears. Alex lowered his hands from his hair and followed his boyfriend’s voice. As he entered their immaculate bedroom, he quickly located the nervous wreck that was John Laurens. He sat on the floor, hair spilling out of his ponytail and tie knotted unrecognizably. 

 

“Babe, what the hell are you doing?” Alex asked gently as he sat criss-cross in front of John and began working his fingers through the tie. 

 

“Freaking the fuck out Alex, thats what the hell I’m doing right now,” he replied quickly, with a certain craze in his eyes. 

 

Alex laughed and loosened the last knot. He smoothed the two pieces of the tie out and began adjusting it properly before reassuring John. “There’s nothing to be stressed about. They’ll love you.”

 

“I certainly wouldn’t love _her_ if she was the one who stole you from me,” John huffed.

 

“First off, people can’t be stolen, I chose to be with you. Second off, It obviously worked out for the both of us! I’m telling you, this’ll be fine!”

 

“Okay but consider this,” John contradicted, shifting in his seat, “we don’t go and we stay here and make out instead.”

 

Alex grinned and finished adjusting John’s tie. “As appealing as that does sound--” 

 

He was interrupted by John’s tugging of his lapels that sent him flying towards his lips. However, he only let himself be distracted for a second before pulling away to finish his statement.

 

“We have to honor our commitments,” he added matter-of-factly. 

 

John frowned and sighed before standing up. He knew that any further argumentation on the matter would prove meaningless. The truth was, even though he knew there was so reason to be, he felt a bit of jealousy towards Eliza. Those months he spent without Alex were the worst of his life, and it broke his heart to think about him being happy with someone else during that time. It was an awful feeling, and he hated himself for having it, but he could never truly silence the voice that lurked in the back of his mind telling him he would never be good enough.

 

Alex came to his feet quickly and studied John for a moment before pressing his lips gently to his cheek. “I love you,” he muttered gingerly as he took John’s hand firmly in his.

 

The simple action was precisely what John needed to ease his nerves. He loved how Alex always seemed to know what he was thinking, and always gave him exactly what he needed. “I love you too, dumbass.”

 

Maybe the night wouldn’t be so awful after all, as long as he had Alex with him.

 

-

 

An hour later, the two women stood in the lobby of a far too lavish looking restaurant. Renaissance-style murals decorated the walls, glimmering chandeliers adorned the ceilings, and marble pillars (that were extremely unnecessary in Maria’s opinion) extended confidently from the floor to the ceiling throughout the room.

 

Maria leaned towards Eliza’s ear through interlinked arms.“Does there seriously need to be an entire side room dedicated to people’s coats?” 

 

“It is a bit much, huh?” Eliza asked shyly. She enjoyed showering Maria with nice things, but she couldn’t help but notice that Maria always seemed to feel a bit out of place.

 

“You think?” Maria raised her eyebrows. A second later, her expression melted into a grin. “It’s alright, though, as long as I’ve got my super loaded girlfriend paying for me.”

 

Eliza rolled her eyes fondly. God she loved her. “Shouldn’t they be here by now?” She asked after a beat. 

 

“Maybe they got _distracted_ like we did,” Maria replied suggestively.

 

“Shut up!” Eliza said with a laugh as she lightly elbowed her.

 

A booming voice cut Maria off from the clever retort she has planned and reverberated off the marble floors.

 

“YO ‘LIZA!” Every pair of eyes in the restaurant narrowed judgmentally at Alexander Hamilton. He, however, was unfazed as he confidently strode over with his arms spread wide.

 

Eliza’s face brightened as she freed herself from Maria’s arm and accepted the hug. “Took you long enough!”

 

As they broke from the hug, Alex tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry about that. We got um, distracted.”

 

Through her glare, Maria caught a glimpse of the slender figure shyly hiding behind Alex.

 

“This is _mi amante_ , John,” Alex said, gently pushing John to the forefront and placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

 

John blushed slightly and introduced himself, “Hi! It’s great to meet you guys! I mean girls...I mean um. I’m John Laurens!” He extended his hand out in front of him in search of a handshake, yet was only meet with odd looks from both women. 

 

After what felt like an eternity to John, Eliza broke the silence “Shall we ask for our table now?”

After a collection of nods, the group, led by Eliza made their way over to the front desk.

“Reservation under ‘Schuyler’,” she requested politely. 

 

Contrary to Eliza’s kind tone, the greeter gave the group a quizzical look. She kept her eyes, hooded with eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, on them as she typed something into a computer. After a moment, she plastered a manufactured smile on her face and tilted her head slightly. “Right this way,” she said mechanically as she extended her arm towards the seating area.

They made small talk for a few minutes before the waitress arrived. 

 

“Have you watched Stranger Things, ‘Liza?” Alex asked.

 

“We just finished it,” Eliza said. “Winona Ryder is my wife.” 

 

“Hey!” Maria whined, feigning offense as she nudged Eliza gently in the ribs.

 

When the waitress arrived, her eyes widened as they darted from Alex and John’s interlaced fingers Maria’s head on Eliza’s shoulder. Eliza turned her head and caught sight of the waitress's bemused expression, “is there an issue?”

"People like you don't usually come here," The Waitress said with an evil glare in her eye. "Give me a minute."

 

“You know what?” Eliza stated furiously as the waitress walked off, “fuck this!”

 

The other three’s eyes all widened in shock. Alex and Maria knew her well enough to know that Eliza scarcely swore, and when she did, it was never with such anger and vivacity. John was just uncomfortably stunned.

 

“I don't want to be here if that awful woman is.”

 

“I say bump this and we go to five guys instead,” suggested Maria.

 

Alex perked up, “Yo, I second that, John?”

 

“I’m down.”

 

“Alright then,” Eliza stated promptly as she stood up and brushed off her dress, “it’s decided.”

 

-

 

A few minutes later the group found themselves piling into a taxi. Maria held the door open, collecting thanks from both John and Alex, and a kiss on the cheek from Eliza. As she entered herself, she leaned in towards the driver, “Nearest Five Guys. Quickly, please. I’m starving.” The driver huffed in response and slammed his foot on the gas pedal a bit harder than necessary, sending Maria awkwardly backwards onto John’s lap. 

 

John’s face flooded with panic as he began apologizing profusely. “Oh my- I’m so sorry I-”

Maria simply laughed and shifted herself over onto Eliza’s lap instead. “Nah, don’t worry about it,” she said, elbowing him slightly, “you’re alright,” she added.

 

In about five minutes they found themselves in front of the neon, red letters. Eliza reached for her purse but was interrupted by John.

 

“No let me, I insist,” he said, reaching for his wallet.

 

“He’s fucking rich,” Alex said, pointing his thumb towards him.

 

“No, I’m not. I mean, my parents are, but my dad practically disowned me because, well you know. My mom feels bad about it and sends me money every month. She doesn’t feel bad enough about it to leave him, though.”

 

There was a sad pause before Alex broke the silence, “Fucking rich.”

 

The group filed out of the cab and stood, staring in awe at the sign. 

 

“What the hell are y'all waiting for? I’m hungry as shit let’s get inside!” Maria demanded.

 

They received a few puzzled looks as they entered the restaurant. Black tie formal wasn’t exactly the norm for Five Guys, but they were all too hungry to care. They stepped up to the counter and ordered, (Eliza insisting on paying this time) got themselves refreshments, and made their way to a booth. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re one of those people Laurens,” Maria stated with an arched eyebrow.

 

“One of what kind of people?” John asked with a bit of nervous laughter.

 

“The kind of person who orders a hot dog at Five Guys,” she replied flatly before taking a sip of her drink. 

 

“Well _I_ can’t believe _you’re_ one of _those_ people,” John said boldly. 

 

Maria found herself quite amused by this, “What do you think you got on me?”

 

“Oh you know, it’s just that evidently, you feel like Mountain Dew is a sensible beverage.”  
John sat back and crossed his arms smugly. 

 

To the sidelines, Alex and Eliza were having a field day.

 

(Who do you figure ‘ll punch first?)

 

(Oh Maria definitely, she’s very opinionated).

 

“I will not hesitate to throw this in your face if you think you can out-sass me, buddy,” Maria smirked as she swirled her drink with her straw. 

 

“Please don’t do that babe,” Eliza whispered.

-

 

After dinner, the group made their way back to Alex and John’s apartment. It was cozy but considerably larger than Maria’s place. 

 

_Fucking rich._

 

“Anyone want to watch a movie?” John asked excitedly, “We have Frozen!”

 

“Nah,” Maria said cooly, “got Tangled?”

 

John rushed into the bedroom for a minute, loud shuffling noises filled the flat until he returned, presenting the _Tangled_ Blu-ray case proudly. 

 

Alex went to the kitchen to make popcorn while the others gathered all of the pillows, blankets, and comforters in the residence and began constructing a pillow fort. Alex’s phone buzzed as he hummed to himself by the microwave.

 

**‘liza**

 

ES: i think this is going really well!! maria and john are practically best frenemies LOL

 

AH: lmao tell ur girl to watch herself 

 

AH: also don’t say “LOL” what ru 40?

ES: …..they’re gay….. and no, LOL

AH: true… but for real stop 

 

“I come bearing the freshly popped kernels from the Orv of Redenbacher,” Alex announced as he waltzed into the living room. 

 

“BRING IT IN HERE!” Maria called from within the tent. John and Eliza stifled giggles and beckoned him in as well. 

 

Alex slid the popcorn bowl in and cautiously crawled inside. He found himself quite impressed with the group’s handiwork considering the timeframe they had assembled the makeshift fort in. Pillows lined the entire perimeter, which was blanketed by a couple fluffy comforters. John and Alex’s bed sheets made up the roof, and someone had even set up the fairy lights from their bathroom to provide light to the bungalow, (Eliza, Alex suspected no doubt about it). 

 

As he settled down next to his boyfriend, he grabbed his hand and dropped a small kiss onto his shoulder. 

 

“Stop being gross,” John whined, “we have guests.”

 

“Who are being equally as gross,” Alex rebutted eyeing Eliza, who was sitting in Maria’s lap, playing with her hair. 

 

“True,” Maria said smoothly, reaching into the popcorn bowl. 

 

“You know you love it,” Alex whispered into John’s neck.

 

John shoved him off with a fit of laughter. “Let’s just start the movie.”

 

The group soon discovered that they all shared a taste for passionately singing along with each and every song on Disney movie soundtracks. Talent ranged from Maria’s smooth harmonies to Alex’s half-belts as they performed their rendition of “I See The Light.” 

 

“Babe,” John cooed with his head in Alex’s lap.

 

“What?”

 

“If Flynn Rider was real, would you be mad if I left you for him?”

 

“Okay, first off, it’s Eugene Fitzherbert you fake fan. Secondly, yes. But thirdly, I couldn't really blame you, because fourthly, he’s pretty.”

 

“I know,” John agreed.

 

“Yeah,” Eliza concurred.

 

“Eh,” Maria added.

 

-

 

On their walk home that evening, Maria grabbed Eliza’s hand. “It’s kinda cool, don’t you think. Their apartment.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked.

 

Maria shrugged and her eyes darted towards the ground. “I mean all their stuff it’s all mixed up. Like, their lives too ya’ know? Living together? I don’t know it just seems cool.” 

 

“We could be like that if you want,” Eliza smiled. 

 

“You mean like live together? Like in our own place?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want of course. I mean it’s what I want. Because I love you. So much.” Eliza halted her steps and turned towards Maria. “I’m so glad you exist.”

 

“That’s gay,” Maria mumbled, grabbing Eliza’s fingers and lacing them with her own, “and yeah, that’s what I want too.”

 

“It’s decided then,” Eliza said firmly. “Seal it with a kiss?”

 

Maria leaned forward and pressed their lips together with grace. She couldn’t wait for their lives to become hopelessly intertwined, just as their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!! Special thanks to my pal malectho (@swansdashingrapscallion on tumblr) for not letting me give up on this! I highly recommend you check out her lams fic! If you enjoyed it would be awesome if you left a comment or dropped by to see me @spaceclub on tumblr! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- sabs


End file.
